La luz de mi oscuridad
by FrecklesTriangle
Summary: Una antigua organización, encargada de proteger el secreto de los Miraculous, no está de acuerdo con la decisión del maestro Fu, por lo tanto deciden quitarles las valiosas joyas a los jóvenes encargados de protegerlas en esta época. Marinette y Adrien tendrán que encontrar la forma de demostrar, que ellos están a la altura de tan alta responsabilidad, y emprenderán una búsqueda pa
1. Chapter 1

La luz que alumbra la oscuridad.

La hermosa luna alumbraba las bellas calles de parís, todo estaba tranquilo, a excepción de un callejón de la ciudad de la luz, donde una serie de personas encapuchadas se reunían para discutir un asunto de suma importancia…

Uno de los miraculous había caído en malas manos, en las zarpas de hawkmoth, el conocido villano por akumatizar a sus víctimas y convertirlas en monstruos sedientos de venganza.

Por suerte los héroes de París aparecían para salvar el día, y purificar a los akumas corruptos por el portador del miraculous de la mariposa. Pero la cosa no podía seguir así, los akumas cada vez se volvían más fuertes y a los héroes se les dificultaba el trabajo de poder controlarlos, hoy había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, hawkmoth había akumatizado a dos personas a la vez, y Chatnoir había salido de la pelea con una herida de guerra.

Preocupados, los guardianes, decidieron reunirse en la hermosa ciudad que estaba siendo corrompida por la poderosa magia que llevaban siglos intentando controlar. Algunos creían que un poder tan grande como aquel, no debería están en manos de dos _niños_ tan jóvenes, otros diferían de esta opinión alegando que hasta ahora no había ningún motivo para desconfiar de los adolescentes, ya que por el momento habían ganado todas las batallas sin desvelar el secreto que tan codiciosamente guardaban los guardianes.

La disputa siguió, algunos gritaban enfadados mientras otros empezaban a aburrirse, las peleas y los problemas que surgían con cada nueva generación siempre eran las mismas, y siempre terminaban de la misma forma, cada uno se iba por su lado y no se dirigían la palabra hasta que la siguiente generación hacia su aparición y el circulo vicioso se repetía una y otra vez, no tenían remedio.

¡Silencio! – el maestro Fu hizo su aparición en escena con este grito, estaba harto de que sus compañeros siempre pelearan por tonterías, así que, por primer vez en siglos decidió aparecer en la reunión, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

El maestro Fu es uno de los más poderosos de todos los tiempos, conocido por su _casi_ inagotable paciencia y su perseverancia. Pero por una razón desconocida, el guardián desapareció llevándose todos miraculous con él, para poder entregarlos a las personas adecuadas sin el estorbo de las continuas peleas de sus _hermanos._ El llevaba una vida tranquila en la ciudad de París, cuando todo esto empezó y decidió que ya era hora de volver a aparecer, y que la historia se _volviese a repetir._

~·~·~

Marinette abrió los ojos sobresaltada cuando su reloj sonó, normalmente era su madre quien venía a liberarla de los brazos de Morfeo, pero durante esa semana y parte de la siguiente, sus padres habían asistido a un comité de pasteleros en Berlín, así que tendría que acostumbrarse a despertarse con ese sonido tan molesto y estridente durante los próximos nueve días.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño de la planta inferior. Su pelo esa mañana era un completo desastre, intento peinarlo con el cepillo pero su cabello no cedía, así que opto por dejar sus características coletas de lado y atárselo en un gracioso topo como hacía en antaño.

Al terminar con su sesión diaria, fue a desayunar, una ventaja de que tus padres sean pasteleros de renombre, era que nunca se terminaban las galletas de chocolate. A diferencia de donde solía desayunar habitualmente, Marinette cogió una bolsa de galletas y dos vasos de leche y subió a su habitación donde su kwami tikki la esperaba sentada en la cama desperezándose.

Buenos días Marinette- la saludo su pequeña amiga aun sin despertarse del todo.

Buenos días- contesto ella con una sonrisa. La pequeña kwami se acercó volando a su portadora.

¿No vas a desayunar en la cocina?- pregunto tikki algo extrañada al ver a Marinette sentada en la cama con un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolate.

He pensado que durante estos días, podríamos desayunar juntas en mi cama, ya que mis padres no están.- Tikki sonrió y se acomodó para comer una gran galleta.

Las dos chicas terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para salir hacia la escuela de Marinette, esa mañana, a diferencia de otras, la joven no llegaba tarde a sus clases, por lo que se permitió ir paseando tranquilamente.

Su amiga Alya se sorprendió al ver que Marinette llegaba tan temprano a clase, y no disimuló la expresión de sorpresa, al contrario, la exagero aún más.

¡Por Chatnoir! ¡Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga Marinette!- grito exageradamente fuerte, llamando la atención de algunos compañeros de clase.

Soy yo Alya- dijo algo divertida Marinette por la reacción de su amiga- y acostúmbrate el verme aquí tan temprano, ya que esta semana será difícil que me quede dormida gracias al regalo que me dieron mis padres la semana pasada.

¿Y que fue?- pregunto curiosamente Alya, su alma de reportera no se quedaba callada ante nuevas incógnitas.

Un horrible despertador – tras esa gran revelación Marinette soltó un suspiro de cansancio- mis padres no estarán esta semana y es por esa razón necesitaba algo con lo que despertarme.

¿Y el despertador del móvil?- pregunto su amiga divertida.

Ese no funciona conmigo- dijo Marinette.

No tienes remedio – dijo Alya, para seguidamente soltar una risotada.

Marinette miro con reproche a su amiga, pero finalmente se uno a sus risas. En ese momento dos personas entraron en clase, se trataba de los compañeros que se sentaban enfrente de ellas, Nino, el novio de Alya y Adrien, el amor platónico de Marinette.

Marinette enmudeció, y su cara se volvió roja, intento ocultarlo detrás del libro de historia pero no pasó desapercibido a su amiga, que a su lado rio más al ver la reacción de su compañera.

Buenos días- saludo Nino a las dos chicas, Alya saludo con un corto beso en los labios al moreno, el cual se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la chica, aun no se acostumbraba a salir con ella, por no decir que no acostumbraba a salir con una chica.

Bu-buenos días- tartamudeo Marinette, no podía evitar hacerlo delante de Adrien, las palabras se quedaban congeladas en su cerebro antes de llegar a su boca, ese era el efecto que el producía en ella.

Buenos días- saludo cordialmente Adrien a la chica, quien casi se olvida de respirar al ver que el chico le sonreía.

Fue entonces cuando la profesora entro para empezar las clases, y un sonrojado Nino y un sonriente Adrien se sentaron para atender a lo que su profesora decía.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, sin complicaciones ni akumas molestos que interfirieran en su horario de estudios. Marinette observaba a Adrien desde su asiento con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que estaban entrecruzados sobre la mesa, en su opinión ese chico no podía ser más perfecto, y por supuesto que lo era ¡Adrien era un modelo muy codiciado en parís! ¿Cómo no iba a ser perfecto? Y por esa razón, alguien como él jamás podría interesarse en una chica como ella, Marinette soltó un suspiro de resignación, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos negativos de la cabeza, o eso era lo que se repetía constantemente, ya que si se deprimía o enfurecía por cosas como aquellas un akuma podría poseerla, y eso sería espantoso. Hawkmoth la tendría a su merced, y sin su ayuda Chatnoir no podría purificar el akuma y salvar el día.

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, esos días había considerado seriamente intentar olvidar a su compañero de clases, pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba, el único momento del día en el cual podía olvidarse de esos pensamientos era durante las patrullas nocturnas con Chatnoir, ese gato casanova siempre conseguía de una forma u otra que ella olvidase sus problemas. Esos pensamientos consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa, sin casi darse cuenta ese gato bobo había conseguido meterse en su corazón, esa noche pensaba agradecérselo, pero ¿Cómo?

¡Marinette!- grito la profesora- si encuentras más interesante lo que hay por la ventana que nuestra clase de economía puedes salir fuera a observarlo más de cerca.

¡Lo siento! –grito la chica algo sonrojada, provocando algunas risas de fondo.

Como veo que algunos de vosotros están algo distraídos- dijo mirando sin ningún reparo a Marinette- repetiré la tarea que me entregareis el próximo jueves, todos tendréis que cocinar un postre, el cual traeréis a clase y explicareis a los compañeros los ingredientes y los pasos que habéis seguido para crearlo ¿todo claro?

¡Si!- gritaron todos a coro.

¿Un postre? ¡Eso era perfecto! Sus pares le habían enseñado a cocinar desde muy pequeña, y con una panadería a su disposición las 24 horas del día no le resultaría difícil elaborar un postre en un santiamén. ¿Pero que podría cocinar? Entonces una idea le vino a la mente, esa era su oportunidad de destacar frente a Adrien, y mostrar su valía ante él.

Saco su cuaderno de dibujo y se puso a diseñar un bellísimo pastel, decorado de una forma tan exquisita que apetecía comerse hasta el dibujo. Marinette sonrió pensando en ella entrando a clase con su pastel, y Adrien con una cara de asombro y fascinación total le pediría que se casasen y tuviesen tres hijos y un hámster.

La chica fue sacada de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada de clases por ese día, de camino a casa se puso a enumerar mentalmente los ingredientes que necesitaría para poder elaborar el pastel y el tiempo que tardaría en reunirlos y cocinarlo. El tiempo era un tema preocupante para Marinette ya que entre las tareas de clase y sus obligaciones como heroína de la ciudad la mantenían muy ocupada.

Bien, hoy es lunes por lo tanto si hoy termino con todas mis tareas atrasadas, mañana diseño el pastel, el miércoles podría comprar los ingredientes y cocinarlo a tiempo para el lunes – dijo Marinette con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Por supuesto que si Marinette!- dijo tikki desde su bolso- veras como logras crear un bellísimo y delicioso pastel, y con el sorprenderás a ¡toda la clase!

Pero a Marinette le daba igual sorprender a toda su clase, solo quería impresionar a una persona, y que por primera vez, que el chico mostrara algo de atención hacia ella. En ese momento se oyó una explosión seguida de gritos de pánico. Marinette corrió a esconderse en un callejón, sabiendo que eso se debía a que un nuevo akuma andaba suelto por las calles de parís.

~·~·~

Adrien estaba preocupado, nunca en su vida había conseguido siquiera freír una tortilla sin quemarla, ¿Cómo iba a elaborar un postre? Sabía que si se lo pedía a Nathalie, la secretaria de su padre, contrataría a los mejores chefs del país para que cocinaran una delicatesen, digna de los mejores restaurantes de Francia, pero él no quería eso, él ansiaba presentar ante sus compañeros algo elaborado con sus propias manos, y que al menos, fuese comestible.

Podrías hacer una tarta de queso – dijo su kwami desde la chaqueta- no puedes fallar en con tu postre si la receta incluye queso.

Adrien soltó un bufido, para Plagg la solución siempre era el _queso._

No creo que el queso sea la solución a este problema Plagg.- dijo Adrien no muy convencido de la idea de su pequeño compañero.-

¿Por qué no?- pregunto el kwami extrañado, como si el queso fuese siempre la solución a todos los problemas de la vida, pero sin embargo esta vez, el pequeño gato negro le sorprendió- yo se cocinar una magnifica tarta de queso que todos los Chatnoir llevan cocinándome desde hace miles de años, podría enseñarte a prepararla.

¿Llevas siglos obligando a los Chatnoirs de la historia a que te preparen un pastel de queso?- pregunto Adrien divertido por la situación.

No les obligaba, lo hacían por mi encanto. – dijo el kwami con una expresión de superioridad.

Adrien rio por la afirmación se su kwami, sorprendiendo un poco a su chofer, que empezaba a preocuparse por el chico, ya que desde hacía un tiempo Adrien reía y hablaba solo. Armando empezaba a preguntarse si la soledad de aquella gran mansión había conseguido volver loco al joven modelo. Pero no decía nada por miedo a que su jefe lo despidiese al cuestionar como criaba a su hijo.

La limusina se estacionó frente a la mansión Agreste y Adrien bajo de esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que su _pequeño_ problema había sido solucionado gracias a su _gran_ amigo. El pequeño momento de tranquilidad se rompió al escucharse una serie de gritos y explosiones unas calles más allá. Adrien entro corriendo en su casa.

¡Plagg transfórmame!- dijo el rubio, que en ese momento paso de ser el educado y gentil Adrien al irónico y extrovertido Chatnoir.

~·~·~

Ladybug llevaba luchando contra la persona akumatizada lo que le parecía una eternidad, ¿Dónde estaba su compañero el gato? En ese momento Chatnoir apareció de un salto a su lado.

¿Me extrañabas _mi lady?_ – pregunto Chatnoir con una sonrisa coqueta.

Y yo que pensaba que hoy no tendría que soportar tus coqueteos – respondió Ladybug mirándolo con una sonrisa.

O _mi lady_ sabes que te encanta – dijo Chatnoir acercándose a su rostro, para que acto seguido Ladybug lo apartase con un dedo en la nariz del muchacho, algo que ya era común en la _pareja_.

No hay tiempo para esto Chatnoir, necesitamos encontrar el akuma antes de que alguien resulte herido.- dijo algo preocupada Ladybug, últimamente el trabajo se les estaba dificultando, y su poder de curación milagrosa no podía solucionar los daños psicológicos o emocionales.

No problemo- dijo Chatnoir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿dónde está el akuma?

Y como si el destino contestase a su pregunta un torbellino de polvos pica-pica les impacto por detrás, arrojando a los dos héroes unos metros en el aire.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Y como si el destino contestase a su pregunta un torbellino de polvos pica-pica les impacto por detrás, arrojando a los dos héroes unos metros en el aire._

Ladybug y Chatnoir aterrizaron unos metros más allá. Algo adoloridos se levantaron del suelo dispuestos a contraatacar, pero al girarse, el akuma había desaparecido. Los dos se colocaron en una pose defensiva, espalda contra espalda, esperando a que aquella extraña mujer hiciese su aparición. Se oyó una risa de fondo, que hizo eco en los edificios de la calles. Ese estridente sonido puso la carne de gallina a los dos héroes, que estaban algo tensos tras la rápida desaparición de la villana.

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?- grito Ladybug al aire, esperando que la misteriosa dama escuchara su pregunta.

\- ¡Soy Death Sweet la mujer más _dulce_ de todo parís!- contesto la mujer, seguido de otra risa, que les helo la sangre.- ¡Y voy a conseguir sus miraculous!

Tras esa confesión, la mujer ataco a los dos jóvenes con más polvos pica-pica, que lograron esquivar por los pelos.

\- Para ser alguien dulce, tus ataques son más bien _agrios_ \- dijo Chat noir, provocando otra carcajada, algo _amarga_ , por parte de Death Sweet.

\- ¿Quieres algo dulce? ¡Pues toma esto!- gritó, lanzando un líquido marrón desde su bastón de caramelo.

\- ¿Caramelo? ¡Chat! ¿Por qué tenías que enfurecerla?- grito Ladybug molesta.

\- ¿Enfurecerla? ¡Si mis chistes son prrraciosisimos mi lady! ¡Pensé que con un poco de humor le bajaría un poco sus acaramelados humos! – contesto Chatnoir, provocando que Ladybug le dirigiese una mirada cargada de molestia e incredulidad.

Los dos héroes estaban pegados al suelo, gracias al caramelo lanzado por Death Sweet, Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo, enredándolo en la antena de un edificio, y agarrando a Chatnoir por la cola se propulsaron hacia arriba escapando de la empalagosa trampa.

\- Bien, tenemos que idear un plan, Chat –dijo Ladybug seria, girándose para ver a su compañero, se sorprendió al ver que Chat noir ya había corrido a combatir al enemigo por su cuenta, y volvía a estar pegado en el caramelo del suelo.

\- _¡Mi lady!_ ¿Podría lanzarme de nuevo su yo-yo?- grito Chat noir desde el suelo, Ladybug simplemente lo observo desde arriba, asomando la cabeza desde las alturas, sus ojos reflejaron tal molestia que incluso consiguió asustar a Death Sweet.

\- ¡Mereces quedarte pegado en el suelo! ¡Eso te ocurre por imprudente, gato bobo!- tras esas palabras, Ladybug salto al vacío, enredando su yo-yo en un poste comercial, y aterrizando con elegancia en el suelo, junto a su compañero. Tras eso, enredo a Chat noir con su yo-yo y tiro para liberarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, mi lady, y ahora…- no logro acabar su frase ya que Ladybug le corto, colocando un dedo en su boca.

\- Vamos a idear un plan.- término, mirándolo con cierto reproche.

Ladybug observo alrededor, buscando la forma de vencer al akuma, pero ni corta ni perezosa, Death Sweet volvió a atacar, lanzándoles más caramelo líquido. Los dos héroes saltaban y esquivaban todo lo que la villana les proyectaba, pero en uno de los ataques, Ladybug fue sepultada por el caramelo, impidiéndole moverse o respirar.

\- ¡LADYBUG!- grito desesperado Chat noir al ver como su compañera era enterrada bajo la capa de azúcar. Corrió en su ayuda, activando el cataclysm por el camino. Al llegar coloco su zarpa sobre la pegajosa masa, eliminándola la masa que la cubría.

Ladybug estaba inconsciente en los brazos de su compañero, el ataque la había pillado por sorpresa, y al recibir el impacto expulso en un grito todo el aire de sus pulmones, perdiendo la consciencia a los pocos segundos al quedar sin oxígeno. Chat noir dirigió su mirada, furioso, a Sweet Death, quien sonreía triunfante al haber conseguido noquear a su contrincante.

\- ¡Me las pagaras por eso!- le grito, pero él no era tonto, con Ladybug inconsciente no podría purificar el akuma, la única solución por el momento era huir, y esperar a que su lady despertase pronto.

Y con eso en mente, cargo a Ladybug en sus brazos, huyendo por primera vez de una batalla.

~·~·~

Los guardianes de los miraculous observaban la escena desde las alturas, estudiando con ojo crítico como los dos jóvenes resolvían el problema, cuando ocurrió la catástrofe el alboroto fue inminente, la mayoría gritaban, diciendo que tenían toda la razón del mundo, y que el poder de controlar a los miraculous no era una tarea que debía realizar un niño. Otros estaban esperando a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, antes de expresar su opinión definitiva.

El maestro Fu se veía preocupado, esto no les había sucedido jamás a los jóvenes héroes, pero él aun tenia fe en ellos. Sabía que llegado el momento, ellos solucionarían el problema, como habían hecho siempre, pero eso a los maestros de la orden del miraculous no les entraba en la cabeza. Estaban ciegos de ira y miedo, y no podían ver que todos los argumentos en contra de los actuales portadores, eran patrañas sin sentido.

\- Opino que deberíamos buscar nuevos portadores, que sean más sensatos y que como requisito mínimo lleguen a cumplir los veinte años de edad- expuso uno de los señores encapuchados, siendo observado por sus compañeros, al no haber abierto la boca en bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Yo creo que están cualificados! ¡Nosotros también éramos jóvenes cuando empezamos!- alego otro de los presentes, que al juzgar por su voz se trataba de una mujer.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos vigilarlos en su identidad civil, para ver si aun a pesar de ser jóvenes, están lo suficientemente estables emocionalmente y psicológicamente como para ser los portadores- respondió otro integrante, también mujer.

Tras las sensatas palabras de una de las integrantes más jóvenes, todos se pusieron de acuerdo, esa misma noche irían en busca de los dos jóvenes. Finalmente, serían sometidos a una prueba con tal de medir su nivel de madurez.

~·~·~

Chat noir saltaba de tejado en tejado, buscando un lugar donde poder refugiarse junto a la chica que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. Al ser dos caras reconocidas, no podían simplemente esconderse en una cafetería, tenía que encontrar un lugar más _íntimo._

Llego hasta las afueras, donde encontró una vieja ermita abandonada y medio derruida por el paso de los años. Un golpe de nostalgia lo invadió. Entro inspeccionando el lugar, buscando indicios de que aún alguien visitase aquel santuario, pero la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría cada rincón daba a entender que ninguna persona había pisado esa zona en años.

Llego hasta el pequeño altar, y se sentó en los escalones que daban acceso a donde se solían realizar las ceremonias, recostando a Ladybug en el suelo, y apoyando la cabeza de ella entre sus piernas, para que su pelo no se ensuciase al entrar en contacto con el ceniciento suelo.

Ese lugar era frio y solitario, bastante deprimente a su parecer, las paredes de piedra estaban húmedas y llenas de moho, y los bancos de madera se encontraban en pésimo estado, todo en el lugar requería de atención urgente. Tal vez con una mano de pintura y cera…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un quejido por parte de su compañera, Ladybug empezó a abrir los ojos, algo aturdida aún por el golpe, izo ademan de levantarse pero su compañero la retuvo.

\- Cuidado mi lady, levántese despacio no valla a marearse.- le dijo Chat noir susurrándole cerca del oído, algo en ese lugar le impedía elevar el tono de voz.

A Ladybug le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna al escuchar tan de cerca la voz de su compañero, ¿A qué se debía eso? Seguramente a que estaba recostada en el frio suelo y su cuerpo estaba congelado, _si eso debía ser_ , pensó para sus adentros.

\- ¿Por qué susurras?- pregunto casi sin pensar.

\- Este lugar es tan tranquilo que no me atrevo a levantar la voz.- le dijo el con una sonrisa, recordando los fugaces momentos en los que su madre lo traía a esa misma ermita cuando él no era más que un crio.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se percató de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban, ella estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, mientras él la sujetaba en un protector abrazo. Se levantó rápidamente, asustando un poco a su compañero en el proceso, que se volteó para verla algo sorprendido por la extraña conducta de su compañera, y fue entonces cuando advirtió de que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Ese echo sorprendió a Chat noir, era la primera vez que el provocaba esa reacción en su amiga, acaso ella… No. No podía ser, ya le había dejado muy claro que no sentía más que amistad hacia él, pero ¿Entonces? ¿Sería acaso vergüenza? ¿Ella aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para estar con él a solas? Eso entristeció un poco al héroe, pero no dejo que ese sentimiento traspasara su coraza, preguntando con una fingida sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

\- Mi lady, ¿y ese sonrojo? No me digas que me tienes vergüenza princesa.- Ladybug lo miro de reojo, y su rubor aumento aún más al ver la sonrisa coqueta que le dedicaba su compañero.

\- ¡Claro que no gato bobo! E-es solo q-que me he sorprendido, nada mas.-logro decir a pesa de sus tartamudeos, ¿Desde cuándo ella tartamudeaba delante de él?- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- A las afueras de parís, en una vieja ermita.- contesto con simpleza, como si fuese obvio.

\- ¿Y QUE PASÓ CON DEATH SWEET?- le pregunto alarmada, recordando de golpe la pelea que hasta hace unos minutos combatían cerca del Bulevar Voltaire.

\- Tuve que huir, tu estabas desmayada, y yo solo no podía purificar el akuma.- ella lo miro sorprendida.

\- ¿Y por qué no seguiste combatiendo tu chat? ¡Has dejado desprotegido a parís!- le replico ella, al borde del ataque de pánico.

\- No iba a dejarte inconsciente en medio de la calle, cualquiera podría haberte dañado, o Hawk Moth te hubiese arrebatado tus miraculous.

Tenía razón, la decisión de Chat era de la más sensata. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, y empezar a idear un plan para lograr purificar el akuma y terminar el día. Pero un pitido la distrajo de sus pensamientos, volteo su cabeza posando su mirada en Chat, que observaba preocupado su miraculous. La energía de su se estaba agotando.

\- Tu miraculous se queda sin energía…- dijo ella pensativa, no lograba recordar cuando había utilizado el cataclysm, como si leyese sus pensamientos él le respondió.

\- Use el cataclysm para sacarte de la capa de caramelo que te cubría.- contesto restándole importancia a ese hecho, lo que ahora le preocupaba era encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse, y en ese sitio solo había cuatro paredes y un par de muebles viejos. Su anillo volvió a sonar, indicándole que su tiempo se agotaba.

\- Yo me iré fuera a esperar, cuando estés listo me avisas y volveré a entrar.-dijo ella levantándose.

\- Pero…-fue el a responder.

\- Nada de peros, necesitas descansar gatito- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, y saliendo del lugar.

La luz de exterior lo cegó momentáneamente. Cuando ella cerró la puerta le costó volver a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar. Su miraculous volvió a sonar, y en menos de un segundo, una potente luz verde recorrió todo su cuerpo, transformando al héroe en un apuesto joven.

\- Dime que en este lugar tan sucio hay una gran fuente de queso para mí- le dijo un cansado Plagg, apoyándose en el hombro de su portador.

\- Me temo que no, lo siento compañero- dijo muy a su pesar el chico, con las prisas no se había acordado de llevarse comida de casa para su kwami.

Un golpeteo se oyó desde fuera, sorprendiendo a Adrien, que levando la mirada hacia la puerta.

\- He encontrado esto al lado de la ermita, espero que sea del agrado de tu kwami- dijo mientras entreabría la puerta lo justo, como para arrojar una manzana, que fue interceptada rápidamente por el muchacho.

\- ¡Comida!- grito Plagg abalanzándose contra la fruta.

Adrien rio fuertemente, llamando la atención de Ladybug, quien sonrió al escuchar la conversación entre el chico y su kwami.

\- ¡No comas tan rápido glotón!- Grito Adrien a Plagg.

\- ¡Y un roquefort! ¡tengo hambre!

Era solo cuestión de minutos, y Chat noir y Ladybug, volverían a proteger las calles de parís.

~·~·~

Durante la pelea, los guardianes de los miraculous no eran los únicos que observaban atentos la pelea, Alya estaba grabándolo todo con su teléfono, aun siendo consciente del peligro, no le importó, para ella el lady blog era más que un hobby, era el inicio en una carrera de periodismo, y era por eso, que no le importaba arriesgarse, pero en el momento en el que los dos héroes huían, Sweet Death se percató de su presencia, atacándola con polvos pica-pica y lanzándola lejos, al igual que hizo con los jóvenes héroes. Alya se levantó adolorida, su pierna izquierda sangraba, ella no tenía un traje indestructible que la protegía de las malas caídas.

Nino, estaba escondido en uno de los muchos restaurantes de la ciudad, que se habían convertido en refugio para los asustados ciudadanos de Paris, observando la pelea retransmitida en directo desde el blog de su novia. Al verla caer al suelo, su corazón se paró durante una milésima de segundo, ella estaba en peligro. Intento ver donde estaba ocurriendo el altercado, pero el video dejo de retransmitirse, dejando en su lugar una imagen de una mariquita con una pancarta en la cual podía leerse "problemas técnicos". No se lo pensó más, cogió su chaqueta y corrió hacia el lugar en el que según le pareció estaba ocurriendo la pelea, no podía dejar a Alya sola, su corazón y consciencia no se lo permitían. Corrió los más rápido que pudo, y cuando sus piernas pedían a gritos un descanso la vio, estaba recostada contra el muro de un sucio callejón, su pierna sangraba, pero ella seguía filmando con la mini cámara que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo para casos de emergencia. Su mirada mostraba coraje y valentía. Nino no podía dejar de mirarla, era preciosa. Corrió en su ayuda pero por el camino fue interceptado por una horrible corriente de… ¿arena? No, eso no era arena, eran… ¿polvos pica-pica? Su alrededor se volvió negro, y de lo último que fue consciente fue del grito con el cual su novia lo llamaba, delatando su posición y llamando la atención de Sweet Death, que al verlos sonrió, ellos eran el cebo perfecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug se encontraba recostada en el tronco del manzano cercano a la ermita, era una suerte que un árbol como aquel se encontrase allí, de lo contrario el kwami de Chat Noir no hubiese podido recobrar fuerzas.

El viento mecía su cabello, mientras ella observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban, no podía divisar parís desde donde se hallaban, por lo tanto cayo en la cuenta de que estaban muy lejos de la ciudad, ya que no lograba apreciar ni siquiera la punta de la torre Eiffel o cualquiera de los grandes edificios o fabricas que rodeaban la ciudad, solamente veía árboles, formando un espeso bosque que rodeaba el terreno. Se preguntó cómo Chat había encontrado aquel lugar tan alejado de la mano de dios, por lo que concluyo que él había estado ahí antes en su forma civil. Pero ¿Qué hacia su compañero visitando una vieja y casi derruida ermita alejada tanto de la ciudad?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas, indicándole que alguien se aproximaba a ella, se giró esperando ver a su compañero de batallas listo y transformado para volver al trabajo.

\- ¿Bien gatito, listo para la acción?- le dijo de forma juguetona al individuo que estaba aproximándose a ella, pero calló abruptamente al girarse y ver un ente encapuchado acercarse a ella lentamente. Se agazapo, y rápidamente saco su yo-yo adaptando una posición de defensa. - ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto al ser misterioso, no podía ser otro akuma ¿verdad?

\- Tranquila, no vengo a pelear.-le contesto con una fina y delicada voz, se trataba de una mujer.

\- ¿Y, que es lo que quieres?- le dijo dejando el yo-yo de nuevo en su cintura, pero sin abandonar la pose defensiva.

\- Vengo a daros una advertencia tanto a ti como a tu compañero.-dijo, calmadamente la mujer. Aquel no era el plan inicial, pero aprovecharía la ocasión para ayudarlos, no se encontraba a favor de la decisión de los demás guardianes, al fin y al cabo, ellos también empezaron siendo jóvenes héroes dedicados a salvar a los inocentes.

\- Bien, pues vamos a oírlo- dijo Chat Noir desde la ventana, que al escuchar como su Lady hablaba con alguien, se preocupó y le metió prisa al kwami para que terminase rápidamente de comer.

La mujer alzo la mirada, posándola en Chat Noir, su boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa, aquel muchacho le recordaba a alguien, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar ya que el joven salto, aterrizando grácilmente al lado de su compañera. La mujer en realidad, no esperaba encontrar a los héroes en aquella zona, los demás guardianes habían salido en busca de los portadores de los miraculous, pero ella había aprovechado la ocasión para visitar aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

\- Vuestros amigos están el peligro, Sweet Death los ha secuestrado- dijo de una forma tan monótona y calmada que casi parecía que la situación no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero entonces ¿Por qué los estaba avisando?

\- ¿A si? Y… ¿De qué amigos se tratan?- respondió juguetonamente el gato con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, aquello podría tratarse fácilmente de una artimaña de Hawk Moth.

\- Unos jóvenes llamados Nino y Alya, son dos estudiantes de aproximadamente vuestra edad, por lo tanto… debo suponer que los conocéis.- Adrien empalideció, pero rápidamente Ladybug respondió.

\- Hay miles de estudiantes en todo parís, es imposible que nosotros los conozcamos a todos.- respondió decididamente, pero por dentro temblaba como un flan al saber que su mejor amiga se encontraba en peligro.

La mujer poso su mano en la pared de la ermita, soltó un suspiro y dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia la vieja estructura. Aquel edificio le traía demasiados recuerdos, unos recuerdos dulces de tiempos mejores. Por primera vez se permitió recordar, no supo porque, pero aquel héroe felino había conseguido derribar el gran muro que había ido forjando con el paso de los años. Volvió a dirigir la mirada, oculta bajo esa espesa y oscura capucha, a los héroes, que la observan sin pronunciar una palabra, esperando el próximo movimiento de la misteriosa dama que había ido a visitarlos.

\- No perdáis más tiempo, no querréis que la villana dañe a vuestros amigos- Ladybug iba a protestar, pero cerro su boca y se giró, propulsándose con ayuda de su yo-yo fue deslizándose de árbol en árbol dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad de parís, Chat Noir le dirigió una última mirada a la mujer, que le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien- dijo simplemente, sin saber por qué había dejado salir aquel pensamiento de sus labios.- pero no me inspiras confianza.

\- No vengo a buscar tu confianza Chat Noir, en realidad, no planeaba encontrarme con vosotros- le dijo, bajando el tono de voz conforme terminaba la frase.

\- ¿Y por qué has venido aquí?- dijo molesto de que alguien aparte de él o su lady conociesen la existencia de ese lugar, no le gustaba para nada que una misteriosa dama encapuchada merodease por allí.

\- Este lugar me trae recuerdos.-dijo simplemente.

Chat noir se tensó, como podía aquella mujer conocer la ermita acaso ¿la conocía? ¿Sabía acaso, donde estaba _ella?_ Puede que ella supiese donde se encontraba, y le ayudase a buscarla, pero sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por la delicada voy de la encapuchada.

\- No querrás hacer esperar a tu chica ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono irónico, que molesto al héroe.

\- No, claro que no.- y después de esas palabras, alargo su bastón y se dirigió tras Ladybug, siendo observado por la mujer, que al perderlo de vista se derrumbó contra la pared, temblando y derramando algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

~·~·~

La ciudad se encontraba soterrada bajo una espesa capa de azúcar glas y caramelo líquido, se asemejaba a una versión navideña de _chuchelandia._

Las calles estaban desiertas, no había ni un alma convirtiendo Paris en una ciudad fantasma. Los héroes se pararon en la misma calle en la cual la pelea anterior había acabado. Una risa aguda y chirriante retumbo de nuevo en las calles de parís, tan fría, que provoco que el líquido caramelo se solidificase. Ladybug y Chat Noir se volvieron a colocar rápidamente espalda contra espalda, esperando a que la persona akumatizada hiciese su aparición, pero no fue ella quien mostro su rostro. Por la izquierda se empezaron a oír unas pisadas que avanzaban vaciantes hacia ellos. Nino apareció, cargando con una espada de roja y blanca a rallas, semejante a un bastón de caramelo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos, y su barbilla temblaba, estaba asustado.

\- Nino…- susurro Chat Noir, que empezaba a sentir una presión en su pecho al ver a su mejor amigo en tal estado, sus brazos y piernas mostraban algunos cortes y su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, por lo que se podía ver a simple vista Nino había estado peleando, fue en ese momento, cuando los dos héroes bajaron la guardia y lo inesperado ocurrió, algo que ninguno de los dos héroes se pudo predecir, Nino les ataco.

~·~·~

Alya despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un olor dulzón y empalagoso que lleno sus pulmones, sus ojos empezaron a enfocarse, observando el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Estaba suspendida en el aire, dentro de una jaula que bien podría pertenecer a Santa Claus, ya que parecía estar fabricada de bastones de caramelo. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, pero cayo de nuevo al sentir un punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda. Observo su herida algo asqueada, estaba hinchada y morada, además de que tenía pinta de estar infectada. Como pudo rasgo la tela del pantalón que la cubría, descubriendo que era aún peor de lo que había podido observar a simple vista, seguía sangrando ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿Todo ese tiempo había estado sangrando? De ser así su lesión seria aun peor. Empezó a recordar todo lo que pudo, sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza en el proceso, desde la caída hasta el remolino en el cual ella y Nino… ¡Nino! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría encerrado en otra jaula? Esperaba que se encontrase bien.

\- ¡Nino! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, su voz denotaba la desesperación y preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Su novio podría encontrarse encerrado y gravemente herido por su culpa, por sus estúpidas ideas y falta de sentido común. Sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a llorar como cuando era pequeña y su madre la regañaba o se caía y se rascaba las rodillas. Pero aquello era más grabe que una simple herida que se podía cubrir con una tirita. Se pasó el brazo por los ojos obligándose a dejar de llorar, así no lograría solucionar nada, tenía que pensar en un plan, y rápido.

\- ¡Ja! Deja de llorar niña, tu pequeño príncipe ha ido en busca de la llave que abrirá de la jaula que encierra a su princesa- dijo mostrando una sonrisa odiosa en su rostro.

\- No se dé qué narices me hablas, pero ¡déjame salir de aquí! ¡Y dime donde esta Nino! –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Su cara mostrando la valentía y coraje que tanto la caracterizaba, pero por dentro estaba aterrorizada, una cosa era grabar con su teléfono la lucha entre dos superhéroes y un akuma, otra era estar a solas con el villano, suspendido sobre el asfalto por metros de altura en una jaula que parecía de juguete. Además de la incógnita de cómo se encontraba su novio.

\- Tranquila, si tu novio consigue lo que le he pedido, ni él ni tu correréis ningún peligro.- dijo con un tono tranquilizador, pero produjo el efecto contrario en la morena, provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió desde el final de su columna hasta su nuca.

\- ¿Qué le has pedido…?-pregunto ella vacilante, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Tendrá que traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir, o de lo contrario…- dijo sin terminar la frase, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sádica, dejándole muy claro que si Nino no conseguía las joyas de los mayores héroes de Paris, este sería el último mensaje que Alya subiría al Ladyblog.

~·~·~

Chat noir logro esquivar la afilada espada de su amigo por apenas unos milímetros, no se esperaba que Nino le atacara de esa forma tan rápida y veloz. Ladybug estaba sorprendida, el chico no parecía estar controlado por el akuma, ya que no tenía la mirada perdida, y su rostro expresaba el terror que estaba sintiendo al enfrentarse a ellos. Lo que él no sabía era que los dos héroes jamás lo dañarían, ya que bajo las máscaras se encontraban su mejor amigo, y su amiga y compañera de clase, los cuales estaban preocupados por el extraño comportamiento del chico.

\- ¡Nino! ¿Qué te ocurre?- le grito Chat noir, conocía a su amigo, él era una persona pacifista, jamás atacaría a nadie (y menos a dos personas que podrían darle una paliza de infarto) sin una gran razón.

\- ¡Denme sus miraculous!- grito aterrado, pero su voz mostraba un tono seguro y firme. El chico no se iría de ahí sin conseguir el anillo de Chat noir y los pendientes de Ladybug.

\- ¿Para que los quieres? ¿Te los ha pedido Death Sweet?- le grito Ladybug, enrollando con su yo-yo el arma del muchacho y lanzándola lejos. La espada de caramelo se incrusto en la pared de un edificio, a una altura imposible de alcanzar por el moreno.

El chico iba a contestar, cuando un estallido de sonido retumbo por toda la ciudad, las pantallas que el alcalde había colocado en su última campaña electoral se activaron a la vez, mostrando el rostro de Alya, que sonreía triunfante tras haber logrado hackear la red del ayuntamiento. Su rostro estaba pálido, y bajo sus ojos se podían ver unas oscuras ojeras. La chica se encontraba en un estado deplorable al haber perdido tanta sangre.

\- ¡Nino! ¡Si me estas escuchando, no luches contra Ladybug y Chat noir! Ellos son los héroes de parís, los necesitamos, yo lograre salir de aquí te lo prometo, pero no podemos ser egoístas, hay miles de personas aterrorizadas y escondidas en sus casas, no podemos arriesgar su seguridad solo por liberarme de esta estúpida jaula. Por favor, no lo hagas. Encontraremos otra forma, lo prometo, te quiero- tras esas palabras todas las pantallas se desactivaron, mostrando el cartelito de la mariquita con su pancarta, pero el mensaje escrito en el cartel era distinto, no exponía la clásica frase de "problemas técnicos", el mensaje escrito era "tened fe". El discurso de Alya conmovió a los dos héroes, sin lugar a dudas esa chica era muy valiente.

Nino bajo su espada, y sus ojos se aguaron, liberando algunas lágrimas. Los sollozos del muchacho llegaron a los oídos de Chat, quien se acercó lentamente a su amigo, temiendo que volviese al ataque. Pero eso no ocurrió, Nino se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo miedo e impotencia al no poder salvar a su novia. Chat noir se puso de cuclillas al lado de su mejor amigo, colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo. Lady bug se acercó a los dos muchachos.

\- Tranquilo, nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a Alya, lo prometo- Nino levanto la vista y la dirigió hacia Ladybug, era la primera vez que la tenia de frente, y su parecido con Marinette fue evidente. La heroína en persona se veía diferente que en las fotos o los anuncios que colgaban por todo parís, en persona su rostro era más dulce y aniñado, y no tan feroz y firme. Ante esos pensamientos Nino solo logro asentir con la cabeza. Ya hablaría de eso mañana en clases con Marinette, y confirmaría sus sospechas.

Un grito se escuchó desde donde se encontraban, y a la vez una explosión. Los tres muchachos corrieron hacia donde se oía el alboroto. Al llegar pudieron ver la jaula destrozada en el suelo, y a Alya inconsciente dentro de esta. Se apresuraron a ir en su ayuda, pero una ventisca les impidió moverse del sitio, lanzándolos contra una pared, y dejando inconsciente por segunda vez en el día a Ladybug. Chat noir se levantó adolorido y fue a socorrer a sus compañeros, pero paro en seco al ver que de la cabeza de la heroína salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- Nino, cuida de Ladybug, yo iré a salvar a Alya y nos refugiaremos fuera de aquí, necesitamos recobrar fuerzas, de lo contrario no creo que podamos aguantar- le grito a su amigo, el cual estaba aterrorizado.

Chat noir se propulso con su bastón en dirección a Alya pero fue interceptado por Death Sweet, la cual lo golpeo con su cayado. Mientras ellos dos luchaban, Nino se acercó a Ladybug, coloco su cabeza en sus rodillas y le aparto los mechones del rostro, la herida no era profunda, seguramente no sería necesario ni aplicarle puntos. En esos momentos los pendientes de la chica parpadearon, en señal de que se estaba agotando su tiempo.

\- Por favor…-susurro ella, Nino se acercó para escuchar lo que le decía- ocúltame, no quiero que nadie me vea…por favor…

Nino levanto a Ladybug del suelo y corrió a refugiarse en uno de los muchos edificios que habían sido desalojados cuando toda esa catástrofe empezó y la tumbo cuidadosamente en el suelo. En ese momento un resplandor cubrió completamente a la joven, revelando su verdadera identidad.

~·~·~

 **Soy mala lo se XD pero me gusta dejar los capítulos con suspense. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible pero los exámenes y trabajos me mantienen ocupada :3**

 **Hasta la próxima miraculers! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

La batalla se estaba alargando demasiado. Chat estaba agotado, necesitaba parar y curar sus heridas. Sweet Death esquivaba los torpes ataques del joven héroe con rapidez y gracilidad, por el contrario Chat apenas podía levantar el levantar el bastón del suelo. Lo arrastraba por el pavimento, y luego en un pequeño impulso lo en empuñaba contra la akumatizada.

Alya había empezado a despertarse, entreabrió los ojos, enfocándolos en dos figuras borrosas que se movían rápidamente. Su vista empezó a aclararse, mostrándole una imagen más nítida de lo que ocurría. Chat Noir luchaba contra la villana, la cual, al contrario que el joven héroe, no parecía estar nada cansada, más bien parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

Con dificultan empezó a levantarse, sintió un punzante dolor en la nuca y se le nublo la vista. Volvió a caer al suelo provocando un fuerte sonido y llamando la atención de Chat, que al oír la caída se giró encontrándose con una imagen que le helo la sangre. La chica se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, sin apenas poder moverse y más pálida que un muerto. Con una rapidez felina, se acercó velozmente a la muchacha, consiguiendo esquivar lo más rápido podía los ataques de Sweet Death. Cuando llego a su lado la cargo en sus brazos, y usando su bastón extensible se propulso hacia las alturas alejándose de la villana y buscando con la mirada a sus dos amigos. Finalmente llegó al edificio contra el cual se habían estrellado anteriormente, encontrándose solamente con un par de gotas de sangre secas en el suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la por completo, esa sangre procedía de su Lady, el no había podido protegerla, aun sabiendo que ella se encontraba débil debido al reciente ataque de Sweet Death, no estuvo pendiente de ella, por si necesitaba de su apoyo. Busco frenéticamente por los alrededores, aun con Alya en sus brazos, recorriendo cada calle cercana, en búsqueda de una señal de vida.

~·~·~

Mientras tanto en un edificio cercano se encontraban un sorprendido (aunque puede que no tanto) Nino, y una muy nerviosa Marinette. Por dios ¡El chico la había descubierto! ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Debía hablar, o fingir que nada había pasado? Tikki se había ocultado en el pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba consigo. Que el chico haya descubierto que ella era Ladybug no significaba que tuviesen que contárselo absolutamente todo, por lo menos, por el momento.

Marinette observaba sus manos como si fuesen lo más interesante en el mundo entero, estaba nerviosa, y mucho. Su secreto había sido descubierto, y por nada más y nada menos que el novio de su mejor amiga. La ansiedad la corroía por dentro ¿podía ser acaso peor? ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara de ahora en adelante? Mientras tanto Nino observaba a Marinette con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo era posible que Marinette fuese Ladybug? Antes se lo había parecido, no iba a rebatirlo, pero de un pensamiento a una realidad hay un gran paso.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, Marinette y a su vez Ladybug, su tímida compañera de clases, la heroína de París, y la mejor amiga de su novia. Su novia… ella ¿Estaría bien? Sus pensamientos fueron conducidos hacia otro rumbo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo providente de la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Nino se dio cuenta entonces que llevaba observándola durante bastante tiempo, sin apartar la vista siquiera. Ladeo su mirada algo avergonzado, la había estado mirando sin apenas parpadear como un bobo.

\- Se… sé que esto es extraño, y estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas acerca de todo esto pero yo…- empezó a excusarse Marinette.

\- No hace falta que me expliques nada Lady… Marinette, no voy a negarte que estoy sorprendido porque ¡Wow! Tía eres Ladybug la heroína de parís, es alucinante, apenas me entra en la cabeza que mi compañera de clases y una de mis mejores amigas sea Ladybug, pero aun así… no necesito que me expliques nada. No voy a divulgar tu secreto a todas las cadenas de televisión, tampoco voy a contárselo a nadie. Tu secreto esa a salvo conmigo Marinette.

Marinette lo observo durante unos momentos, asimilando las palabras del moreno. Él no iba a contárselo a nadie. Su secreto aún era un secreto. Nadie sabría acerca de su doble vida, y podría continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

La chica le sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera y llena de agradecimiento y alivio. El chico le devolvió el gesto.

\- Muchas gracias Nino- dijo Marinette, de verdad estaba agradecida, no todo el mundo guardaría un secreto de ese nivel.

\- No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.- respondió el.

Amigos… ahora tendría a alguien al cual contarle sobre su doble vida, un amigo con quien compartir sus dolores de cabeza y que le resguardara las espaldas en clase. Ya no tendría que soportar todo el peso que esa doble vida conllevaba, podría desahogarse. Una sensación desconocida empezó a invadirla, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender lo mucho que esas palabras significaban para ella.

\- Bien, es hora de ponerse en marcha, seguramente Chat nos estará buscando.- Marinette se puso de pie y se transformó delante del chico, el cual la observaba maravillado.- sube- dijo, indicándole que subiese a su espalda.

\- Ni de broma, no pienso dejar que cargues con el muerto- dijo el chico algo sonrojado apartando la mirada, no veía correcto que la chica herida se comportase como el caballero de brillante armadura, mientras él se convertía en una damisela en apuros, no quería ser una carga para nadie.

\- De esta forma iremos más rápido, además, tú no puedes saltar por los edificios de París- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Bueno, y tú tampoco, estas herida- contraataco el chico-

\- Ya estoy bien, apenas me duele ya, por favor sube, no tenemos tiempo.- le dijo ella en un tono más comprensible.

Nino la observo, debatiendo internamente si subirse o no, la chica cansada de esperar a que el chico terminase su debate interno, lo cargo como si fuese un saco de patatas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!- reclamo él para nada cómodo con la manera que Ladybug lo cargaba.

\- ¡Agárrate fuerte!- le grito mientras corría al exterior del edificio y lanzaba su yo-yo para propulsarse por las calles de la ciudad.

~·~·~

Chat noir empezaba a desesperarse, no conseguía encontrar ni a su Lady ni a su amigo. Alya se estaba mareando, el constante balanceo no ayudaba a su estado de casi muera viviente. Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía consiguió formular algunas palabras.

\- Chat Noir… me estoy mareando.- Chat la observo, en efecto ella no se encontraba con fuerzas para semejantes vaivenes.

El héroe se aproximó a una azotea, y deposito cuidadosamente a Alya en el suelo. La respiración de la chica estaba entrecortada, y su rostro más pálido que el de un fantasma. Era idiota. La chica desangrándose en sus brazos y el saltando como un poseso por las calles de París. Si pudiese se copelaría la cabeza con una sartén por las idioteces que cometía cuando estaba tan alterado. Del equipo la que pensaba con cabeza fría era Ladybug. Observo el cielo, el cual se estaba oscureciéndose debido al tránsito de la noche al día. El tono rojizo que adquirieron las nubes del horizonte le recordó a su amada heroína, su preocupación incremento, sus amigos estaban heridos y solos por las calles de parís, y con Ladybug herida se les volvía aún más complicado defenderse. Con cuidado deposito la cabeza de la chica por encima de sus piernas, al igual que con su Lady anteriormente, y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, esperando que eso ayudase a su mareo. El efecto fue inmediato, la chica empezó a respirar más regularmente y se durmió. Chat la observo sin decir nada, Alya había perdido mucha sangre, estaba herida, y aun así había seguido luchando. En ese aspecto le recordaba a Ladybug, valiente, intrépida y audaz. Siempre luchando por lo correcto, sin rendirse. Suspiro, pensando en el paradero de sus amigos. Se relajó un poco, Ladybug era completamente capaz de protegerse a sí misma, pero ella estaba herida…

Se oyó un fuerte golpe. Con cuidado, e intentando no despertar a la chica Chat se levantó buscando con la mirada la procedencia de aquel sonido. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura que se acercaba saltando por los tejados de París, se puso en guardia, tras aquel rápido movimiento sus músculos le reclamaron, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo tras la ardua batalla contra Sweet Death. El cuerpo empezó a tomar una forma conocida. La forma de Ladybug ya era visible a esa distancia y a su espala se encontraba Nino. Una punzada de celos lo invadió, pero se calmó al pensar que era una tontería sentir celos respecto a su mejor amigo. Ladybug aterrizó a unos metros de él y el muchacho bajo de su espalda.

\- Chat, me alegra encontrarte bien, me tenías preocupada, veras yo…- ella callo de golpe al sentir como Chat Noir la estrecho entre sus brazos.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien my lady…- el alivio era notorio en su voz, algo ronca. Ladybug le correspondió a su abrazo. Eran raras las veces que las que su Lady le correspondía de esa forma sus muestras de cariño, por lo tanto se permitió disfrutar de aquella pequeña tregua de paz.

Nino carraspeo, la situación empezaba a volverse incomoda. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Alya estaba recostada en la pared. Corrió a toda velocidad a su lado, y al llegar con cuidado le acaricio la mejilla, apartando de su rostro algunos de los mechones rebeldes que le tapaban su cara. Nino sonrió, su sonrisa era de alivio pero sus ojos aun mostraban preocupación. Su novia estaba muy herida y necesitaba de atención médica urgente. Con cuidado se sentó a su lado y el rodeo con sus brazos. Alya dejo salir un quejido. Entreabrió nuevamente sus ojos y la imagen de Nino se presentó ante ella. Dejo salir una sonrisa casi inconscientemente.

\- Buenos días- dijo ella.

Nino se hecho a reír, ella era única. Aun habiendo sido capturada y utilizada como rehén por un akuma, haber perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y estar tan exhausta, bromeaba.

\- Buenos días bombón, te apetecen unas tostadas o prefieres mejor unos gofres- le dijo él. Por supuesto le siguió el juego, lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos es algo que la distrajese del dolor.

\- Prefiero mejor unos gofres, se me antoja algo dulce- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Tú ya eres lo suficientemente dulce…-dijo el dándole un corto y tierno beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa, de normal era Alya quien lo besaba primero y él le seguía el juego. Pero verla tan débil y herida había creado en el la necesidad de no separarse de ella jamás.

Los dos héroes se habían alejado de los muchachos para brindarles unos momentos de tranquilidad. Estaban los dos muy cansados y en ese estado les sería casi imposible vencer a Sweet Death. CASI.

Después de dejar a sus amigos en un lugar seguro, fueron a combatía a Sweet Death, la batalla se estaba alargando demasiado, y París necesitaba unos momentos de paz para reponerse. Llegaron al lugar donde Chat la había visto por última vez, todo estaba destruido y cubierto de lo que parecía ser nata montada. Como si la villana hubiese sufrido una rabieta al no salirse con la suya.

\- ¡Pero miren que trajo el viento! Un gato mugroso y un asqueroso insecto. Me parece que quieren jugar…pues ¡JUGUEMOS!- les lanzo a los dos una nueva ráfaga de polvos pica-pica, los dos héroes los esquivaron como pudieron.

\- My lady, ha llegado la hora- le dijo chat a si compañera, la cual le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¡Lucky Charm!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, y sobre su cabeza se materializa un objeto.

\- Eso es…- dijo chat confundido, de acuerdo, el Lucky Charm traía objetos muy curiosos, pero esto era demasiado extraño.

\- Pasta de dientes- concluyó la chica, igual de confundida que su amigo. ¿Cómo iba a servirles un tubo de pasta de dientes para derrotar a la villana más poderosa con la cual habían combatido?

\- ¿Algún plan My Lady?- pregunto Chat. Ladybug empezó a observar a los alrededores, y su visión mágica le indico unos cubos de basura, un banderín promocional de la campaña del alcalde y a Chat.

\- Sí, tengo un plan, Chat Noir, acércate- Chat se acercó dudoso a su compañera, y ella susurrándole al oído le dijo- ¿ves esos cubos de basura de allí? Coge las tapas y cuando te diga haz un gran estruendo.

Chat giro su cabeza, y entiendo el plan de su Lady. Asintió en señal de que había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer y corrió en la dirección de los cubos de basura. Era hora de empezar el plan maestro.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Siento actualizar siempre tan tarde, estoy de exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero en terminar el curso le dedicare más tiempo al fanfic y publicare más seguido :D**

 **(Aunque seguramente nadie espere con mucha ansias el siguiente capítulo, creo que solo lo leen tres personas XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug observo como Chat en un ágil movimiento aterrizaba cerca de los cubos de basura. El gatuno héroe recogió del suelo las tapas, y empezó a armar un gran estruendo con el cual consiguió su cometido, atraer la atención de Sweet Death hacia él.

\- ¡Hey chicle empalagoso! ¿no te gusta la música?- le dijo Chat Noir con sorna.

La akumatizada respondió con rabia, lanzándole todos los dulces cada cual más empalagosos, al gato. Ladybug vio que esa era su oportunidad, se dirigió a ella y con ayuda de su yo-yo se colocó detrás de ella.

\- Hola, chicle empalagoso – le dijo a modo de broma, haciendo referencia al chiste que su compañero había pronunciado antes.

Sweet Death se giró sorprendida, y entonces Ladybug le hecho la pasta de dientes a la cara.

\- ¡Chat ahora!- gritó, Chat Noir recogió el banderín del suelo y le lanzo a Ladybug el otro extremo y entre los dos envolvieron a Sweet Death, dejándola inmóvil, ciega y atada.

\- ¿Dónde estará el akuma?- pregunto chat, algo nervioso. Ladybug fijo su vista en el extraño sombrero color azul. Toda la vestimenta de la mujer estaba basada en tonos rosáceos, y aquel pequeño complemento no encajaba con su vestuario.

\- Está en su sombrero- aseguro.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el algo extrañado tras la afirmación de la heroína.

\- Digamos que, se me da bien la moda.- dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, algo que consiguió poner a Chat sumamente nervioso.

Ladybug se acercó confiadamente a la akumatizada, le quito el sombrero, lo rajó y de él salió una pequeña mariposa oscura.

\- Ya has hecho suficiente daño ¡Yo te libero del mal!- dijo purificando al akuma- Bye bye pequeña mariposa… ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Un grupo de pequeñas mariquitas envolvió cada destrozo y daño provocado, arreglándolo todo a su paso. La chica akumatizada cayó de rodillas al suelo completamente confundida. Al parecer su novio la había dejado plantada en la tienda de dulces donde se conocieron y luego la había llamado por teléfono cortando con ella alegando que era demasiado empalagosa, y que estaba empezando agobiarlo con tantos mimos y cursilerías. Al escuchar las hirientes palabras de su ex novio salió corriendo, y su destrozado corazón fue a parar a las garras de Hawk Moth. Lo demás, como suele decirse, es historia.

Ladybug se giró sonriéndole a su compañero de batallas, el cual estaba tan agotado como ella, aquel akuma había sido difícil de derrotar, pero como siempre lo habían logrado.

\- ¡Buen trabajo!- le grito ella extendiendo su puño, Chat noir tardo un poco más en reaccionar, chocando puños con su compañera con un semblante serio. Ladybug cambio su expresión de felicidad a una de confusión. ¿Qué le ocurría a su compañero?

\- My lady, ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto visiblemente preocupado.

\- Perfectamente gatito, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tu cabeza…- dijo el algo indeciso.

Ladybug llevo su mano a su frente y al bajarla vio que estaba manchada de sangre, seguramente la herida que se había hecho anteriormente al estrellarse contra el muro de aquel edificio se había vuelto a abrir.

\- La herida seguramente se ha vuelto a abrir, pero no te preocupes, en llegar a casa yo…- dijo, pero fue interrumpida por el inesperado reclamo de su compañero.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¿No estarás pensando en curarte tú sola, no? ¡has de ir al médico Ladybug!

Ella lo miro algo sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió ampliamente. Le conmovía el hecho de que Chat se preocupase por ella.

\- Prometo que iré al médico en mi forma civil esta tarde- le dijo suavemente.

Chat Noir la observo unos minutos dudoso, sabía que la chica era muy terca y que no se dejaba convencer fácilmente, por lo que opto por de alguna manera obligarla a acatar lo que él quería, al fin y al cabo, la palabra de un héroe lo es todo.

\- ¿Palabra de héroe?- pregunto levantando su meñique.

Ladybug lo miro algo incrédula, aquel gesto era muy tierno, algo que al ligón y casanova Chat Noir no le pegaba demasiado. O bueno… pensándolo mejor ella no lo conocía en su identidad civil, no sabía quién era en realidad, puede que debajo de esa extraña mascara de arrogancia se encontrase un chico tierno e inocente. Bueno, puede que no tan inocente, pero si tierno, a su manera.

\- Palabra de héroe- le dijo juntado sus meñiques, en ese momento sonó su miraculous.- tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos!

\- Adiós…- dijo el observándola desde el suelo- como siempre.

Chat noir salto en la dirección opuesta a su compañera, siendo observado por un grupo de entes encapuchados que desde esa misma mañana había estado vigilándolos a todas horas.

\- Han ganado la batalla, como predije- dijo uno de los hermanos de aquella extraña orden.

\- Sí, pero la chica está herida, es demasiada responsabilidad para unos niños. ¡en el próximo ataque podrían morir cualquiera de los dos!

\- Calma, estoy seguro que podrán sobrellevar las batallas, se les ve bastante maduros.

\- ¡Apenas son unos críos!

Y de nuevo, se formó un alboroto lleno de gritos e insultos. El maestro Fu suspiro, nunca cambiarían. Dirigió su mirada en la dirección hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Marinette, algo preocupado por el estado de lo joven heroína. Esperaba que cumpliese su palabra y esa tarde fuese al hospital, las heridas debían ser sanadas.

~·~·~

Marinette aterrizo en su habitación y deshizo su transformación, se lanzó sobre la cama y estrujo el cojín entre sus brazos. El frescor que provenía de su almohada le proporciono unos minutos de calma. Un placer que solo se puede experimentar en los días calurosos de primavera.

\- Marinette…deberías ir a que te revisen esa herida de la cabeza- le dijo tikki preocupada por la salud de su portadora.

Marinette se levantó perezosamente y se acercó al espejo que colgaba en su habitación, con cuidado levanto su flequillo y observo con cuidado la pequeña brecha que recorría parte de su frente y se perdía en el cuero cabelludo. No tenía buen aspecto.

\- Iré esta tarde, después de un par de recados- dijo volviéndose a mirar a tikki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Pero Marinette… lo primero es la salud- le dijo la kwami lastimosamente. Odiaba ver como las chicas a las que se suponía debía proteger con sus poderes salían heridas de las batallas. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, siempre se sale con alguna herida de guerra.

\- Tampoco es para tanto…es solo un pequeño corte, no moriré por eso- le dijo sarcásticamente, tikki la observo unos segundos y suspiro, Marinette era demasiado terca.

\- Y ¿qué recados tienes que hacer?- pregunto curiosamente la pequeña kwami, se acercó a Marinette y vio que estaba elaborando una lista de materiales para poder crear el pastel.

\- Esta pelea me ha inspirado, se me han ocurrido miles de ideas para añadirle al pastel- dijo con una sonrisa- y antes de que se valla la inspiración me gustaría comprar los materiales para poder crearlo. Ahora solo necesito añadir las nuevas ideas al diseño original y comprar los ingredientes. Mañana lo elaborare.

Tikki sonrió, jamás cambiaria, se acercó a ella y se apoyó al lado de la hoja. Observo como Marinette escribía diferentes alimentos en el papel y luego satisfecha rebusco en la mochila la libreta de diseños. Preparo todos los materiales de dibujos y cogió un dina 3.

El proyecto empezaba y Marinette puso todas las energías que le quedaban en poder terminarlo antes del día siguiente.

~·~·~

Cuando Ladybug se marchó, chat noir se dirigió a la azotea donde había dejado a Alya y Nino conversando. Tras unos agiles saltos llego al lado de los chicos. Alya estaba recostada en el hombro de Nino, aparentemente dormida. Nino le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura y le susurraba una canción de cuna. Adrien no conocía esa faceta en su amigo, sonrió. El de verdad estaba enamorado de aquella chica.

\- Bien, la llevare al hospital- Nino se sobresaltó, aun no había reparado en la presencia del gatuno héroe.

\- Bien, pero iré contigo- dijo convencido.

\- No puedo cargar con los dos de aquí al hospital… no estoy digamos en las mejores condiciones.

Nino asintió, tenía razón, Alya necesitaba urgentemente atención médica y la forma más rápida de llevarla era que el héroe la cargase hacia el hospital. Con cuidado de no despertarla Chat la cargo entre sus brazos y se dispuso a saltar, pero fue parado por Nino el cual lo sujetó firmemente por su hombro.

\- Cuida de ella, por favor- le dijo, su mirada estaba cargada de dudas. Chat le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

\- Tranquilo, está en buenas manos.- y dicho esto salto al vacío, propulsándose con su bastón hacia el hospital más cercano.

~·~·~

Marinette despertó, había pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que empezó a diseñar su pastel, y el cansancio acumulado le había pasado factura a la adolescente. Tan solo consiguió permanecer despierta dos horas, después se había dormido.

Al levantar la cabeza vio una mancha rojiza en el escritorio, algo extrañada y aun medio adormilada reviso el bote de pintura. No tenía ninguna fuga. Fue entonces cuando noto un picor en la mejilla y al llevar la mano para rascarse la noto húmeda y caliente. Observo su mano, aun una poca ida tras la relajante siesta y observo que esta estaba bañada en sangre. Una sensación de alarma empezó a invadirla desde el estómago provocándole nauseas. Se acercó rápidamente al espejo. La pequeña herida había empeorado, no se había vuelto a cerrar y bordeándola había un extenso moratón.

\- O dios mío…- susurro palpándose un poco la zona herida.

Tikki despertó de su pequeña siesta. En el momento en el que Marinette se durmió ella se recostó a su lado para descansar también. Al fin y al cabo, ella también volvía agotada de las peleas contra los akumas.

\- ¡Marinette! – grito horrorizada al ver que la mitad de su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, y la chica intentaba limpiarlo inútilmente con un pequeño trapo.- has de ir al hospital ¡ahora!

Marinette ladeo la cabeza y observo la preocupación en los ojos de su pequeña amiga. Suspiro. No podía retrasarlo más. Se acercó a la pequeña puerta que conectaba su habitación con las escaleras y la abrió con cuidado.

\- Mama, papa- dijo ella cuidadosamente. Sus padres levantaron la vista y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hija pusieron el grito en el cielo. En menos de dos minutos Marinette ya se encontraba en el coche en dirección al hospital.

~·~·~

Adrien al "enterarse" de que Alya estaba hospitalizada corrió a apoyar a su amigo. Llevaban horas en la sala de espera y seguían sin tener noticias de su amiga. Nino mantenía la cabeza entre sus manos, llevaba así un buen rato. En ese momento entraron los padres de Marinette a toda prisa, mientras la chica era transportada en silla de ruedas por una enfermera. Ella parecía estar bastante tranquila. Desde lejos pudieron ver que sujetaba un trozo de tela contra su cabeza.

\- Marinette! – gritaron al unísono los dos chicos.- ¿Que te ha ocurrido?- pregunto Adrien preocupado, pero Nino ya estaba informado de que la joven heroína no había salido ilesa de la batalla.

\- No es nada, me caí en mi habitación y me golpee la cabeza con la mesa. Solo es un pequeño corte- les informo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le sorprendía haber logrado formular una frase sin tartamudear delante del modelo.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette y poso su mano sobre el trapo. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al percatarse del corte de la muchacha. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Él la observo con los ojos muy abiertos y retiro la mano rápidamente. Marinette se encontraba algo sonrojada y extrañada tras la extraña reacción del chico.

\- ¿Hace cuanto te ocurrió esto…?- pregunto con la voz algo seca.

\- No hace mucho… como hace media hora- la chica lo miro algo extrañada. No entendía por qué el chico se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña. Casi parecía que había entrado en estado de shock.

Nino que observaba la escena desde fuera no pudo evitar preguntarse, el por qué su amigo había actuado de esa forma al percatarse de la herida de Marinette. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente una hipótesis pero… la enfermera lo interrumpió al llamar a la familia de Alya Cesaire.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento irguiéndose casi como un soldado, apretando sus labios y sudando la gota gorda. La enfermera al verlo le sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Tranquilo, tu amiga está estable, solamente necesita reposo y un par de semanas con las muletas, nada más.

El alivio empezó a recorrer su cuerpo rápidamente, ella se encontraba bien. Sana y salva y todo gracias a los famosos héroes de parís. Le sonrió cálidamente a Marinette, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Al ver la mirada llena de complicidad que Nino y Marinette se dirigían, Adrien se sintió algo incómodo. No le gustaba como Nino la observaba. Se sentía… ¿celoso? No entendía esos el porqué, apenas hablaba con Marinette y la única chica que gobernaba su corazón era Ladybug. De refilón miro a la joven chica. Tenía un parecido con su Lady, sin duda, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había descartado esa posibilidad. Hubo un periodo en el que creía firmemente que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona, pero la descarto al ver a las dos chicas en el mismo lugar cunado ocurrió la lucha contra TimeBreaker. Plagg reía en el interior de su chaqueta. Los humanos eran tan estúpidos. Tenía a su alma gemela al lado y el pobre ciego no podía darse cuenta. Las cosas nunca cambiaban, reencarnación tras encarnación. Dos almas unidas por la eternidad buscando completarse y unirse en una sola, pero el destino se lo impedía, ellos fueron creados para propósitos más grandes… generación tras generación, amores entrecruzados de formas casi imposibles...Plagg y Tikki no podían hacer nada. No les era permitido intervenir. Ese era su destino.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven Alya al llegar abrieron la puerta, y pudieron observar las amarillas paredes, las dos camas, los cortinajes blancos y el televisor colgado en la pared opuesta de las cortinas. Una habitación preciosa…y vacía.

~·~·~

 ** _Siento no haber actualizado más pronto ¡NO ME MATEI AÚN! He estado liada en las últimas semanas de curso y me era imposible terminar el capítulo ^^; después vino mi gran amiga la pereza XD pero hoy me había propuesto terminarlo y… AQUÍ ESTA!_**

 ** _Disfrutadlo amores, ¡prometo actualizar pronto esta vez!_**

 ** _Intentare actualizar todos los DOMINGOS_**

 ** _Besos!~3_**


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, no es un capitulo.

ANTES DE QUE VENGAÍS CON LAS ANTORCHAS, ESPERAD A LEER EL AVISO.

Bien, he estado sin actualizar *cof cof* cerca de seis meses, y es por eso que he decidido retomar el FanFic, (si heee… si)

Así que DENTRO DE POCO, en sus librerías de wattpad, la continuación del fanfic.

PROXIMAMENTE.

Un saludo!


End file.
